


Two Dorks and a Kitten

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Future Fic, Hinata adopts a kitten, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OLYMPICS, M/M, Olympics, Self-Indulgent, Teen for Kag's language, Vollyball Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: It's the day before the first qualifying match of the Olympics. Hinata is out running and he finds a kitten. Kageyama is not amused.





	Two Dorks and a Kitten

“We are NOT keeping him and that’s final!”

Kageyama’s voice boomed through the Olympic village. Hopefully it didn’t wake anyone up! It did make the tiny golden kitten in Hinata’s arms wince and try retreating into himself.

“Oh come on, he’s just a kitten! Look at him, isn’t he adorable?”

This was probably a breeder’s reject or something like that. Normal cats aren’t usually golden with a black stripe down their back. Hinata had found the kitten wandering about the aquatics stadium and scooped him up without a second thought.

“You haven’t forgotten that our first qualifying match is tomorrow and we need to make sure the alien quick is absolutely perfect, have you?”

“But look at his precious eyes! He even looks like Kenma!”

Kageyama sighs and shakes his head. Now that it’s been brought up… yeah, that kitten definitely resembles Kenma. They made jokes about how everyone in Nekoma were cats but seeing this little anxious ball of fluff in front of him… It makes him wonder if they really were jokes. After all, Karasuno could fly just like crows.

Nevermind the past. The present is here and it demands attention! Hinata is cradling the kitten like a baby with one arm and the other hand scratches his forehead and ears. The kitten seems to relax with this. It’s disgustingly adorable. Hinata’s always been good with animals and Kageyama can’t help but be a little jealous.

“He has nowhere to go. He doesn’t have a collar or an indentation where one would be and I can’t just leave him out there to fend for himself!”

Three… two… one… The look. Hinata gains his look of a kicked puppy begging to be loved. There’s absolutely no way for Kageyama to resist. It’s unfair that he can do that and Hinata knows it.

“Fine, dumbass, but you’ll be in charge of him. I won’t touch a litter box!”

“Like I’d let someone as _cold_ as you ever care for this furbaby, Bakageyama!”

“You’d better not let me down tomorrow because of this!”

Either Hinata didn’t hear him or he didn’t care because now he’s rubbing noses with the kitten. Precious. Everyone knows that Hinata is a huge softie, but Kageyama feels especially blessed that he gets to see the most of these touching moments.

A few minutes of adorable cuddling later, the kitten is fast asleep. Hinata sets him gently down on the couch with a soft… dare he say maternal…? Smile. He then grabs the keys and is about to bound out the door before Kageyama grabs his hand.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“I gotta get cat supplies for Kenma!”

“Oy, dumbass, you can’t just name a cat after your best friend!”

“Shh, he’s sleeping and why not?”

They exit the room and close the door, so that there’s a smaller chance of waking the kitten.

“Because it’s weird! You don’t do that kind of thing!”

“What if I text Kenma the human and ask his permission first?”

“I guess if you have his consent it’s okay…?”

“But first we gotta get a litter box, food, bowls and stuff! Wanna come with and help me pick out the most awesome cat bed?”

“Only because I know I’m gonna find the awesomest bed before you do!”

“Oh it’s _ON!_ ”

And so the two volleyball dorks darted out to find the nearest pet shop. As always, they raced each other there (Hinata won by jumping at the end) and then fought over who found the coolest cat bed (Kageyama won by finding a plush bed with flame patterns) and so on. Some poor retail worker was almost bowled over as Hinata darted towards the cat bowls as he wanted to find the absolute cutest one first.

The “freak duo” were two things with each other: hopelessly in love with each other and stupidly competitive.

As Hinata was waiting for the… mountain of stuff to get rung up he texted Kenma to ask if he was okay to have a kitten named after him. With pictures of said kitten, of course. Kenma thought that the kitten was way too cute to be named after him… but agreed anyway. Hinata made a very compelling case when noting that the black stripe along the back reminded him of Kenma’s two-tone hair.

Kenma the kitten is still fast asleep when they arrive back home, curled in a tiny gold-and-black ball. They take a moment to set everything down, fill up the litter box, assemble the scratching post and finally set out a dish for food and water.

Once finished they sit on either side of the kitten. Kageyama looks apprehensive at being so close. Animals hate him so why would this be any different? Hinata simply smiles and snickers before grabbing Kageyama’s hand and gently guiding him to stroke the kitten’s back. Much to Kageyama’s surprise, Kenma the kitten doesn’t flinch away. In fact, he _leans into_ the pet while still comfortably snoozing!

With a voice barely above a whisper, Hinata disturbs the peace for just a moment.

“See, Bakageyama? If you’re kind to him he’ll be kind to you back.”

Kageyama responds with one of his rare (but getting more common now) genuine smiles. He has a good feeling about tomorrow’s qualifying match. This kitten has already done wonders in chasing away worry. They’re going to sleep much better without the pressure of self-doubt weighing on their shoulders.

Kenma the kitten even starts purring as Kageyama continues petting him. At some point Hinata let go but he didn’t notice for a while. It feels good to know he can be gentle without assistance.

“Tomorrow we’re gonna win. For our new furbaby, Kenma.”

Hinata nods with a bright smile. Kageyama using furbaby to refer to a cat? He feels like he’s about to explode with affection! He gives a quick peck before running out of the village to scream outside.

“I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Made in 10 minutes so sorry if it's kinda poor quality but I really love cats okay?
> 
> Also 999 words is A E S T H E T I C since I also love the number nine.


End file.
